The Arrival
by milofan3150
Summary: Rory's old flame is back to reveal some life delevopment news. She starts to think of the decisions she has made, Yale, DAR, and Logan? What will happen? This is written as my prediction of what will happen,read and tell me what you think!
1. Awkward Meeting

****

Awkward Meeting

Rory was pulling up to the driveway and got her purse.

She started staring at a shadowy figure as she reached up to get the keys out of the ignition.

When the figure got closer, she knew who it was… Jess.

She froze.

_Okay, gather your thoughts, breathe. _

She took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"Hey," a familiar voice said.

"Hey," Rory said awkwardly.

"So…" he said.

"So…" Rory replied.

"How are things?" Rory asked.

"Fine."

She suddenly realized how much she missed him.

She couldn't hold it; all of her emotions just exploded. "What are you doing here?" She held her breath awaiting the answer; hoping he wouldn't say those three words again like their last encounter. If he did, she wasn't sure she could take it.

"I…I wrote a book."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"I would love to read it!" she started to feel normal; the tension was off.

He smirked, "I bought you a copy." That just made her sink. She missed everything about him, especially those cute smirks…

"Wow, you wrote a book…I told you if you put your mind into it, you could do it. I'm so proud of you!" she wasn't thinking and gave him a hug. She caught him by surprise, but didn't show any sign of feeling uncomfortable. She blushed and looked down to try to hide it.

"Listen, we have to talk and catch up. Is there any place here that is a good place to eat? You know, minus the tux."

She smiled," I know just the place."


	2. My Boyfriend

****

My Boyfriend

"I can't believe you still have this car!" she exclaimed as they got into the car.

"Yeah, well, it is not that expensive. I would be spending a lot of money on a new car while I have a car that works." he replied and mumbled, "I really don't have that kind of money yet."

"Wow, you have really grown up!" Rory said in disbelief.

They were finally there. They walked side-by-side to each other awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact. A lady walked by.

"For two?"

"Um…Yeah."

"Right this way."

"Are you okay?" Jess asked concerned searching for her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied.

"No, you aren't. Rory, I know when you are lying. Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" a familiar voice said.

"Logan?"

"Hi, Rory. Who is this?" he said staring at Jess.

"Uh, this is Jess, we were old friends."

She looked at Jess and said, "This is Logan, my boyfriend."

Sorry guys I didn't update as quickly, I didn't really have time to get on the computer and for this chapter being really short. Thanks for the review, sanfrangiantsfan, so far I haven't had a bad review.I hope you guys like what you are reading. Another chapter will be coming soon!


	3. Stranger to Myself

****

Stranger to Myself

His heart sank, though he knew this was going to happen. He hid the emotions and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Logan nodded and shook his hand.

Rory studied Jess and found nothing._ I could of sworn I saw those brown eyes dull out for a second…_

"Can I join you guys?" Logan asked.

"I thought you had plans…" Rory said.

"Well, there's always tomorrow, Ace." Logan replied.

__

Ace, Jess thought. He brushed the thought off and ordered drinks.

"So, Rory never told me anything about you. Why?" Logan question Rory.

"Oh, we go way back…" Jess started.

"His uncle is the guy that is going to marry my mom." Rory interrupted. Trying to avoid the words "ex-boyfriend".

"No, I mean how did you guys meet? He wouldn't have just gone to Stars Hollow just because his uncle got engaged, and besides, you haven't been to Stars Hollow lately." Logan pressed.

"He came to Stars Hollow a few years ago to live with Luke, his uncle. Luke suggested I should show him around and became friends. Well, we didn't become friends because I showed him around, I hung out with him more. Not that I hung out with him a lot…" Rory started rambling.

Jess smirked. _Nice to see some things don't change… _Jess thought remembering she used to ramble all the time when she was with him.

"How much of friends did you guys get? A girl just can't be good, good friends with a guy, there has to be more than you are telling me." Logan said.

"I was her boyfriend." Jess said calmly.

Logan shot a look at Rory and glared at Jess. "Rory, you are hanging out with your ex-boyfriend and you don't mind telling me?"

"Well, I was going to…" Rory started to say when Logan cut her off.

"Leave Rory alone. She doesn't need you."

"I was just leaving." Jess said in a matter-of-fact.

"Jess, wait!" Rory shouted.

Logan grabbed her arm and turned her around. "You're going after him?" Logan said in disbelief.

She ran out, not answering his question and caught up to him.

"Jess. Wait."

He finally stopped. "What?"

"I'm sorry for you having to go through this."

"I'm sorry too." He took a long pause. "It's like I don't know you anymore! Stealing a yacht, not talking to your mom, quitting Yale because of some guy; I thought you were better than that, and, and going out with this jerk? Rory, what are you doing? This isn't you." Jess finally said and walked away.

A silent tear drop fell from her eyes. She stood there, and this time, dared not to follow.

__

He was right. I feel like a stranger to myself. She thought miserably as the drops came down faster.


	4. Safe

****

Safe

She ran to her car and drove. Everything way blurry, she could barely see where she was going because of all the tears coming. She stopped and wiped the tears away. She got out of the car and found herself in her old house's porch, in Stars Hollow.

She rang the doorbell. A familiar voice said, "Alright, alright! I'm coming! Paul Anka, I'll be back in just a sec." Lorelei opened the door and couldn't believe her eyes. "Rory…" Just before she could say another word, Rory came in and hugged her mom, still crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

Lorelei was glad to have her back and said comfortingly, "Sshhh… It's okay, it's okay."

Rory let go for a second so her mother could close the door. Lorelei led Rory to the couch and held her daughter. She had missed her so much.

"What happened? Tell me everything and we will try to fix all of this."

Rory sniffed and explained that night's events.

"Wow, you sure had a busy day." Lorelei said when she finished the story. Rory confessed she didn't know what she was doing and who she was anymore.

Lorelei replied, "I do, you are Rory Gilmore, daughter of Lorelei Gilmore."

Rory smile. "That's a start. I don't know what to do anymore, please help mommy."

Rory stopped crying, she knew she was safe now. She started to drift to sleep.

****

Sorry guys for the short chapters! I promise, when I get into later in the story, it will get longer! Thanks for the good reviews, please keep them coming.


	5. Call Me

****

Call Me

"Lorelei, I'm home."

Luke walked in and saw Rory. Lorelei looked up from the couch and saw Luke's confused look.

"Sshhh… She's sleeping." she said as she gently got out of her position and put a blanket over Rory.

She walked over to him and said, "Hi." She then gave him a kiss. "Rory is back. She is going to stay here a while. We are going to work this out together!" Lorelei whispered with a huge smile on her face.

The look on Luke's face disappeared and changed into a grin. "Congratulations! I am going to make a good dinner tonight." he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory smelled fresh coffee a food. She opened her eyes and found Lorelei smiling in front of her with a cup of coffee.

"I knew this would wake you up!" she handed her the cup of coffee. "Come on, dinner's ready!"

Rory got up and walked to the kitchen. The wonderful aromas were filling up the room.

Luke looked up from his cooking and said, "Hi Rory. I made your favorite, well I don't know if it is still your favorite… Anyway, I made pot roast. I even made mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, biscuits, and apple pie."

Rory's eyes lit up. "Hi. Thanks Luke, yes it is still my favorite. Everything smells good!"

"It was nothing." Luke replied as he went to refill Rory's cup.

Lorelei entered the room with Paul Anka. "Rory, this is Paul Anka. Paul Anka, this is my daughter, Rory." she said excitedly.

"HI! I always wanted to have a dog! I can't believe you are still alive." Rory said as she went to pet it.

"She doesn't mean it, she's just kidding." she said to the dog. She got up and looked at Rory and said, "You're mean."

They ate and then Rory offered to help. "It's so boring at my grandparent's house. They do everything for me and don't let me do anything."

"No, it's okay, I got it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I am going to be in my room reading if anyone needs me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making sure Rory closed the door before he said this, Luke waited. He took Lorelei and went into the living room.

"Jess was here."

"What?"

"I said, Jess was here. He asked about everyone and he is so different."

"Wha, how?"

"He finished high school, is going to college near by, and wrote a book!"

"Wow…"

"Well, he is still that sarcastic little pain in the ass, but he has really gotten his life straight. He works at some bookstore near his college which pay for his apartment."

"Um, are you sure that's Jess? You aren't mixed up with someone that just looks like him?"

"I'm sure Lorelei."

"Because he could have been abducted from aliens because of his life being totally sucky and then they took over his body and then tried not to blow their cover."

"That was him. I wish you could of seen it for yourself."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rory walked into her room, it looked empty. Her book shelves had no books, her poster that once hung on the walls were gone, just her empty closet, and neatly fixed bed. She went to her bed and allowed herself to fall on it. She got her purse and took out the book Jess gave her.

__

The Subsect. Interesting…

She opened the book and it said, _Rory, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I hope we can be friends. Anyway, I wrote this book because you inspired me. I want to thank you for that. If you ever need me, can me at 555-6171. -Jess_

She closed the book and then her cell phone rang.


	6. Please Understand

****

Please Understand

She looked at the caller id. It was Logan.

"Hello."

"Ace, I'm sorry about how I acted to your friend. I had a bad day."

"His name is Jess."

"What?"

"His name is Jess."

"Oh, I am sorry about how I acted to Jess. Anyway, I have been calling you for a while now, where've you been?"

"I'm in Stars Hollow. I fell asleep here at my house. Logan, I am going to stay here for a while . Jess' visit made me think. I am staying with my mom and get me head cleared."

"Wow, you made up with your mom? That's great!"

"Yeah. And Logan?"

"Yeah, Ace?"

"I am going to be here for a while and I don't want you to wait for me. We should see other people for now while I think all of this through."

"Why? You pushed me into this kind of relationship that I just agreed to be in."

"Logan, please, I need you to understand that this will take long and I don't want you to see me while I'm trying to make everything that went wrong better. I don't think you can wait that long and you know it."

"Can I still talk to you?"

"Yes, but I have to call you."

He sighed and said, "Okay, I understand."

"Thank you so much. Bye Logan."

"Bye Ace, I mean Rory."

They hung up.

"Okay, one problem solved, lots to go! Oh, goody this is going to take long. I can't believe my life is so screwed up."

She just laid there thinking and in a matter of minutes, she fell asleep.


	7. Life

****

Life

"Aw… Look at her. She looks so peaceful, nothing like how she looked when she came here." Lorelei said while taking a look at Rory. "I'm surprised she hasn't woken up yet. She was sleep when she got home and she probably fell asleep the minute she went on the bed. There is also loud construction going on." Lorelei said to Luke.

"She must of not had much sleep lately." Luke responded. "okay, I just wanted to check on all of the construction. I'm going to the diner."

"I'm going to the inn in a few minutes. Later." she gave him a kiss before he left.

When he left, Lorelei got a post-it note and wrote something. She then stuck it on Rory's fore head.

When Rory got up, she looked at the clock. _10:13_

She found a sticky post-it note on her fore head and read it:

__

Hello daughter of mine. You sleep long! I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful. I'm the inn and Luke is at, well, Luke's. Duh! Meet me there 11:45 for lunch! I'm sure you'll be awake by then. - The Nice Lady That Gave Birth To You

She got out of bed and took a shower. When she went to look at herself in the mirror, she saw that there was a slight shadow under her eye.

"I better put something over to hide that. I still have time."

After she applied make-up she was on her way to Luke's. She brought Jess' book along with her to read later. She walked by Miss Patty's and, oh no, she saw her.

"Rory! Rory, wait!"

__

Crap.

"Hey, Miss Patty."

"Rory darling, I didn't know you were in Stars Hollow. I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

"Great. Just that a lot of things have been going on lately. I'm sorry I have to cut this short, I 'm meeting my mom at Luke's."

"Oh, that's okay honey. Carry on."

"What took you so long?" Lorelei asked when Rory entered the diner.

"I got stopped along the way by Miss Patty."

"Oh. You're excused."

"I'm starved let's order!"

"Luke! Luke! Need coffee! We need coffee and food now! Would you get off the phone for your future wife?" Lorelei said.

"Okay, got to go. Bye." Luke said turning to them. "What?"

"You're a meanie."

Luke rolled his eyes a gave her a quick kiss before pouring them some coffee.

"You're pretty." Lorelei said and smiled.

"What are you guys having today?"

"I didn't eat breakfast yet, so I want pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon on the side."

"Okay. Lorelei?"

"Can I have a menu?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Lorelei, you know what we have, why can't you like Rory for once and order?"

"Fine. I want the same as hers, but an extra kiss on the side."

"Okay, coming up." Luke said before he kissed her and went on his way.

"So, what are your plans for today?"

"I am going to read the book Jess gave me."

"Okay. I am going to be at the inn for the rest of the day, but I am free all night."

Luke gave them their food and refilled their cups and went back to work.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I broke up with Logan last night."

__

Yes! Lorelei thought.

"I will tell you the details and the rest of today's events tonight."

"Okay, can't wait."

"Bye Mom. Bye Luke."

Then she headed for the bridge. She opened the book to the first page and saw Jess' usual margins he wrote. She read through the whole book.

__

Wow, he is a good writer. Writing margins in books really paid off. Rory thought as she closed the book.

She looked at her watch. _2:33_

She got up and headed home. She went to see if there was anything good on t.v., but there wasn't anything, so she went to her room.

She book Jess wrote and opened the book. She read the message he wrote over and over again. She put the book down and made up her mind. She got her phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Jess answered, she couldn't breathe.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Rory."

"Hey."

"Um, what you said about last night, you were right. I don't even know who I am anymore. I thought about it and went back to Stars Hollow. I am staying with my mom's, we're talking again."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, I am going to stay here while I think everything through and find out who I am. I even eliminated one of my problems for now, Logan."

"Nice to see you are trying to get your life straight."

"Yup. I am thinking still not going to Yale this year, but to go back next year. I am going to focus on the community service hours and getting a job. Quitting the DAR is one of my top priorities. I felt weird there, everyone was too old. I am going to talk my grandparents into letting me stay here in Stars Hollow where I belong."

"Wow, you really have thought this through."

"Yes, I have, but enough about me. I read your book, it was great! It might be one of my favorites along with you being my favorite author."

"Thanks, you are probably saying that because I dedicated the book to you, but if you're not, good. I was getting tired of that Ayn Rand crap."

"Rory gasped, "Take that back! She is way better than Hemmingway!"

"Never."

Rory smiled, she could feel that smirk of his on the phone.

"I know you couldn't have learned to write a book by yourself, you must of done something."

"I graduated high school and I am taking classes at a community college, okay?"

"That's great! It's nice to see that you got your life straight. I'm really proud of you."

__

Rory being proud of me, something I wanted to hear in a long time.

"Thanks. I'm happy I did too. I'm tired of disappointing people."

She thought she'd never live the day to see Jess Mariano's life better than hers.

"Rory, I have to get to the bookstore. I am going back to Stars Hollow later because I'm having dinner with Luke to celebrate. I don't know why I have to do this."

"Bookstore? Yes, you should celebrate! You graduated high school, your taking classes in a college, and wrote a book! Those are big accomplishments!"

"I work there. Okay, if you say so. Bye Rory."

"Bye Jess."


	8. The Good Old Days

****

The Good Old Days

Rory sighed. There was nothing to do. She started to stare at the ceiling.

__

I know, I will visit Lane!

She jumped up from the bed and headed to Lane's house.

She knocked on the door and Lane answered.

"Rory! Oh my god! It's great to see you! Did you do something to your hair? I like it."

"Nice to see you too! Yeah, I got bangs and its curly." Rory said tugging on a spirally strand of hair.

"Cool, so how've you been?"

"Um, I think we should sit down while I tell you this. I have a feeling this will take long."

They sat down and Rory explained last night's events She also told her about Jess' life.

"Woah… Wait, Jess wrote a book? You broke up with Logan? No way…"

"Yes, way. I've been thinking about my situation and I'm staying here until next school year. Right now, I am going to finish my community service hours and get a job."

"Cool! It'll be like the good old days!"

"Yeah, but you might not see me as often, you know. I am going to be doing service work or be working at a job."

"Oh, yeah, if you put it that way."

"I have to go. See you later!"

Rory got up and gave her a hug.

"Promise to stop by sometime to check us out?"

"Okay, I will! Bye."

Rory went to Doose's and bought junk food and headed for the movie store . She rented a few movies and headed home, preparing for tonight.

****

Sorry for not looking at the reviews, I had to update and then get off. Yes, this is based in season 6. Thanks everyone! Yes, they are really gone, but she might go back together with him or go with Jess, who knows… I won't tell what will happen. I can't wait until Tuesday's episode when Jess comes back, I wish all my predictions came true. That would be great!


	9. Someone

****

Someone

When Lorelei got home, they decided to got home, they decided to go to Luke's.

"Need coffee!" Lorelei said as she entered the diner.

"Okay, make this quick. I am closing up early because I am meeting someone."

They ordered and ate.

"Bye Luke." they said and Lorelei gave him a kiss. "See you tonight."

They left the diner. While they were walking, Rory bumped into someone."

"Sorry," the familiar voice said.

"Sorry," Rory said as she looked up.

"Rory?"

"Jess." she greeted him.

"Jess." Lorelei said and nodded.

"Well, it was nice bumping into you, see you later. That's if I make it through tonight…" Jess finally said breaking the silence.

"Oh, yeah! Have fun celebrating!"

"Yeah, I'm sure going have a super time." Jess said sarcastically and rolled his eyes before he walked away. Rory smiled then Lorelei gave her a puzzled look.

"I'll tell you about it when we get home."

**Sorry for it to be so short, I just don't know what else to add to it... Well, tell me what you guys think so far! I have to go, so I won't update anymore today, but I promise I will update tomorrow!**


	10. Okay

****

Okay

When they got home, they got ready for movie night.

"Okay, we are all set, now tell me!" Lorelei said eagerly. Rory told her she called him and dug some stuff up.

"I already knew that about him, Luke told me. Tell me what you two were talking about a celebration!"

"Oh, he told me Luke insisted on celebrating that he did some things right for once."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I visited Lane today."

"Good, what did you guys talk about?"

"How we were doing and stuff that happened."

"So you told her?"

"Yup." Rory told Lorelei her plans for fixing everything.

"That's great! I'm glad you are staying here and going back to Yale, and quitting the DAR! I agree with everything, everything's fine with me. You know you have to tell Mom and Dad."

"Yes, I do, but we will deal with everything one at a time."

Rory was happy. She knew everything was going to be okay.

****

That's the end of my first fan fiction! Sorry guys that that was short! You can really much figure out what else would of happened if I wrote more. I am going to write more stories soon, and they are going to be lit, so be ready for more! Please review and tell me what you think. I am sorry that Jess wasn't so sarcastic, and so many people were out of character, but I did the best I could. This was my first one. Thank you guys! Till next time!


End file.
